1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double video game rack and control deck and more particularly pertains to holding two video games simultaneously making them more convenient to store and play with a double video game rack and control deck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bookcases is known in the prior art. More specifically, bookcases heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding a variety of objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,492 to Hamilton discloses a shooting target stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,563 to Miller discloses a hammock like portable infant suspender and support assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 316,195 to Mark discloses the ornamental design for a double helix bookcase.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,877 to Bush et al. discloses the ornamental design for a bookcase.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,275 to Spound et al. discloses an adjustable modular bookcase.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a double video game rack and control deck for holding two video games simultaneously making them more convenient to store and play.
In this respect, the double video game rack and control deck according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding two video games simultaneously making them more convenient to store and play.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved double video game rack and control deck which can be used for holding two video games simultaneously making them more convenient to store and play. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.